La fin de la race humaine ?
by LunaBlackAngela
Summary: En l'an 2024,... Alors que l'apocalypse dure depuis plus ou moins dix ans et ce, dans le monde entier, un "petit" groupe d'individus tentent désespérément de survivre dans un environnement rempli de zombies et monstres en tous genres provenant directement des Enfers.


**Hey ! Comment allez-vous mes petits pandas ? ^^**

 **Perso, ça va nickel.**

 **Tout d'abord, bonne rentrée à tous celles et ceux qui sont déjà de retour là-bas (je compatis ;) ) et ensuite, je reviens d'entre les morts aujourd'hui pour vous publier une toute nouvelle fanfic mélangeant l'univers de YouTube mais aussi celui des mangas et jeux vidéos.**

 **Elle regroupera de grands noms dont Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, LinksTheSun, JDG, Bob Lennon et bien d'autres mais aussi des mangas/animes comme Blue Exorcist, Bleach, Burst Angel et autres.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous souhaite d'ores et déjà une agréable lecture :)**

 **P.S : Les personnages des mangas, jeux ou les Youtubers ne m'appartiennent pas mais à leurs auteurs ou à eux-mêmes.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapitre 01 : Le commencement**_

 _Cela faisait depuis plusieurs années que la lutte face à un ennemi commun faisait rage et que celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus dure au fil du temps._

 _Chaque jour, des dizaines d'hommes, femmes et enfants tombaient sous les assauts de nos adversaires et ce, malgré notre combat pour notre survie car oui !... La race humaine était en voie d'extinction et personne ne savait si elle avait la moindre chance de s'en sortir mais tout le monde l'espérait._

 _Cela devait faire depuis plus de dix ans que la guerre avait commencé…_

 _Ce jour-là, mes amis et moi étions à la convention Japan Expo Belgium 2014._

 _Celle-ci battait son plein car des milliers de personnes s'étaient rendus à l'un des uniques salons réservés à la culture japonaise et du web ayant lieu en Belgique._

 _Tout le monde ou presque était occupé aux stands, bars et autres activités à l'exception de Stevie qui filmait ma conférence du dimanche après-midi afin de pouvoir la poster sur ma chaîne YouTube._

 _Quant à moi, j'animais un épisode de "Salut Les Geeks" en live devant des centaines de personnes et répondait ensuite aux questions de mes fans jusqu'au moment où Stevie m'appela depuis les coulisses._

 _Semblant inquiet, je m'empressai de le rejoindre et le vis en train de discuter avec un homme portant un étrange uniforme._

.

 **Moi** \- "Stevie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que tu fais cette tête ? Ça ne va pas ?"  
 **Stevie** \- "Ecoute ce qu'il a à te dire !..."  
 **Moi** \- "Euh… d'accord"  
 **Inconnu** \- "Mathieu Sommet ?"

 **Mathieu** \- "Oui !... Qu'y a-t-il ?"

 **Inconnu** \- "Vous et votre ami devez me suivre !"  
 **Mathieu** \- "Hein ?! Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!"

 **Inconnu** \- "Vous êtes en danger ici, suivez-moi"

 **Mathieu** \- "Pas question ! J'ai une conférence à terminer d'abord !, et puis, qui êtes-vous ?!"

 **Inconnu** \- "Venez avec moi et je vous expliquerai tout une fois en lieu sûr"

 **Mathieu** \- "Mhh… Non ! Dites et j'aviserai ensuite !"

 **Inconnu** \- "Très bien… Mon nom est Yukio Okumura, Exorciste de rang moyen 1 et nous sommes actuellement attaqués par des démons de toutes sortes ainsi que des zombies envoyés par Satan en personne".

 **Mathieu** \- "Q… Quoi ? Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?"

 **Yukio** \- "Malheureusement, non".

 **Mathieu** \- "Je ne vous crois pas, désolé".

.

 _Je fis ensuite demi-tour et remontai sur scène._

.

 **Mathieu** \- "Pardonnez-moi pour avoir mis autant de temps mais maintenant, il est l'heure que je réponde à vos questions".

.

 _Une poignée de mains se leva et je sélectionnai l'une d'entre elles pour débuter._

 _Cela dura pendant plus de vingt minutes lorsqu'on entendît des cris provenant de plus loin dans le palais des expositions._

 _Soudainement, Stevie monta me rejoindre et m'obligea à le suivre derrière les coulisses._

 _Exaspéré, je protestai mais il ne se fît pas attendre longtemps pour me rendre par le poignet et me forcer à obéir, me conduisant vers le jeune homme en uniforme scolaire bizarre._

 _Celui était d'ailleurs en plein appel avec je ne sais pas qui au téléphone._

 _Il lui donnait des ordres dont celui d'évacuer les autres camarades._

 _Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait et j'espérais bien qu'il allait me donner des réponses à mes questions._

.

 **Mathieu** \- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!"

 **Yukio** \- "Le salon est attaqué par une horde de faibles démons mais surtout de zombies et des dizaines, voire des centaines de gens se sont déjà fait tués et changés en ces monstres tout flasque".

 **Mathieu** \- "C'est une blague ?"  
 **Yukio** \- "Je crains que non".

.

 _Il me montra des images ainsi que des vidéos de faits ayant lieu à l'instant même_.

.

 **Mathieu** \- "Im… Impossible !"

.

 _J'étais sous le choc de ce que je voyais._

 _Je n'arrivais pas à croire ou même concevoir que cela était possible mais pourtant, ça l'était._

 _Yukio me sortît de mes pensées en me demandant..._

.

 **Yukio** \- "Vous étiez seul à venir ou aviez-vous d'autres personnes avec vous ?"

 **Mathieu** \- "A part mon ami Stevie, non… Ah si !... Y avait Antoine et Alexis qui devraient être là mais je ne sais pas où ils sont passés".

 **Yukio** \- "Très bien…"

.

 _Il reprît son portable et téléphona à plusieurs autres de ses subalternes leur ordonnant de les retrouver et de les conduire immédiatement en lieu sûr._

 _Cela fait, il raccrocha et s'adressa à moi…_

.

 **Yukio** \- "On va monter au quartier général au troisième étage mais on va d'abord l'attendre…"

 **Mathieu** \- "Attendre qui ?"

 **Yukio** \- "Une amie et collègue… Elle ne devrait plus tarder".

 **Mathieu** \- "Je vois…"

 **Inconnue** \- "Me v'là, Yukio !"

 **Yukio** \- "Kate ?!... Je suis content de te voir !"

 **Kate** \- "Et moi donc !... Qui sont ces jeunes gens ?, dis-moi"

 **Yukio** \- "Le plus petit, c'est Mathieu Sommet et l'autre, c'est son ami Stevie Lacote".

 **Kate** \- "Ah mais ouiiii ! Je vous connais, je suis conne !... Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Messieurs".

 **Mathieu / Stevie** \- "Nous de même !"

 **Kate** \- "Quelle est la suite des événements, maintenant ?"

 **Yukio** \- "On va pouvoir les mettre à l'abri tandis que toi, tu restes avec les fans. Ok ?"

 **Kate** \- "Pas le choix, je suppose…"

 **Yukio** \- "Non".

 **Kate** \- "Très bien… Comme tu veux, Chef !..."

 **Yukio** \- "Rooooh !... Boude pas, s'il te plaît"

 **Kate** \- "Je ne boude pas, t'inquiète"

 **Yukio** \- "Mhh… Si tu le dis… Tu sais où est Rin par hasard ?"

 **Kate** \- "Malheureusement, non. Désolée".

 **Yukio** \- "Pas grave… Donc toi, tu restes ici et nous, on monte".

 **Kate** \- "Je t'attends ici alors".

 **Yukio** \- "Très bien ! Nous autres, on y va !"

.

 _C'est ainsi que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le QG du Chef de groupes des exorcistes._

 _Nous marchâmes sur la pointe des pieds en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles mais évidemment, ce n'était pas chose aisée._

 _Sans compter que j'étais mort d'inquiétude pour Antoine et Alexis, enfin LinksTheSun quoi._

 _En montant les escaliers et en traversant les couloirs, on pouvait entendre des cris provenant aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur… C'était à la fois des hurlements humains mais surtout démoniaques qui régnaient._

 _Je paniquais tellement que j'en tremblais tandis que Stevie me tenait le bras pour que je ne fuie pas à la recherche de mes amis dont on n'avait toujours pas trouvé la trace._

 _Alors que nous marchions dans les divers passages menant à l'abri sécurisé, un groupe de coaltars et de Gobelins accompagnés de deux zombies apparurent soudainement face à nous._

 _Yukio se redressa, sorti deux armes à feu et prononça :_

.

 **Yukio** – « Restez derrière moi ! »

.

 _Il s'il se mit à tirer dans ces minuscules monstres qui ne cessaient de nous tourmenter et de nous attaquer en nous encerclant._

 _De plus, les zombies avançaient vers nous tandis que nous reculions afin de ne pas nous faire toucher._

 _Il en tua un, puis, le second fut éliminé par un autre adolescent ayant lui aussi des cheveux noirs mais pas de lunettes, un uniforme différent et un sabre dont la lame était recouverte, tout comme lui, de flammes bleues._

 _Il trancha le mort-vivant en deux, le réduit en cendres et rangea ensuite son épée dans son fourreau bleu qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche._

.

 **Yukio** \- « Où étais-tu encore passé ? ! »

 **Inconnu** \- « J'étais en train de nettoyer la zone du rez-de-chaussée avec Shura et Andréa »

 **Yukio** \- « Sauf que tu étais censé resté avec tes camarades dans le QG ! »

 **Inconnu** \- « Je sais mais c'est elle qui m'a dit que je pouvais »

 **Yukio** \- « Ce n'est pas une raison, Rin ! Tu es sous mes ordres alors tu obéis à ce que je te dis, c'est tout ! »

 **Rin** \- «Tssssss… Ça va, ça va… Tu n'as qu'à t'arranger avec Shura après tout »

 **Yukio** \- « Mouais… »

 **Rin** \- «Ceci dit, j'ai pu sauver un humain qui était sur le point de se faire dévorer par des goules »

 **Yukio** \- « Beau travail mais quand même. Tu en as fait quoi de ces goules ? »

 **Rin** \- « Je les ai tués selon la procédure adéquate »

 **Yukio** \- « Excellent ! »

 **Mathieu** \- « Dites ?… Vous pourriez me décrire un peu c'est humain, s'il vous plaît »

 **Rin** \- « Il est jeune, environ une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens, une moustache ainsi qu'un peu de barbe. Il portait un T-shirt blanc à dessin, un jeans et des baskets blanches à lacets avec des lignes noires »

 **Mathieu** \- « Est-ce qu'il avait des lunettes ? »

 **Rin** \- « Non »

 **Mathieu** \- « Je vois… »

.

 _Quand je compris qu'il s'agissait de Victor, alias InThePanda, j'étais content pour lui mais déçu que ce ne fut pas Antoine ou Alexis._

 _._

 **Yukio** \- « Vous en faites pas, Mathieu… On va les retrouver sains et saufs, promis »

 **Mathieu** \- « J'espère… »

 **Stevie** \- « Sinon,… Pourrions-nous savoir qui vous êtes ? »

 **Rin** – « Mon nom est Rin Okumura. Je suis le jumeau de Yukio. Je suis actuellement apprenti exorciste mais, tout comme Yukio, je suis le fils de Satan »

 **Mathieu** – « Les fils de Satan ?! »

 **Yukio** – « Tu étais obligé de leur dire ?! »

 **Rin** – « Oui mais je vous rassure… Notre but en devenant ou en étant exorcistes est d'éliminer notre père justement vu qu'on le déteste »

 **Stevie** – « Pourquoi devrions-nous vous croire ? »

 **Rin** – « Parce qu'on vient de sauver votre peau et que l'on combat les démons ».

 **Stevie** – « Pas faux »

 **Rin** – « Vous pouvez me tutoyer si jamais… »

 **Stevie** – « Ok »

 **Yukio** – « Continuons notre chemin vers la base ! »

 **Rin** – « Je fais quoi moi ? »

 **Yukio** – « Tu nous suis ! »

 **Rin** – « Je peux pas aller aider les autres ? »

 **Yukio** – « Non, Rin ! »

 **Rin** – « Pffffff… T'es pas drôle !... »

 **Yukio** – « C'est trop dangereux tout seul !... Surtout pour un apprenti »

 **Rin** – « Mouais… »

 **Exorciste 1** – « Sir Okumura ! Nous avons trouvé l'un de ceux que vous recherchez ! »

.

 _Lorsque cet exorciste arriva et annonça la nouvelle, j'eus un nouvel espoir de les retrouver vivants mais celui-ci fût vite rattrapé par ce qu'il ajouta…_

.

 **Yukio** – « Comment va-t-il et de qui il s'agit ? »

 **Exorciste 1** – « Je ne connais pas son nom mais il portait un T-shirt noir avec un dessin « Green Lantern » ainsi qu'une casquette y ressemblant »

 **Mathieu** – « C'est Alexis… ! Comment va-t-il ? Dites-moi qu'il va bien… »

 **Exorciste 1** – « Je crains que non… Il est inconscient, sa vie est en danger… Désolé de vous l'apprendre comme ça »

 **Mathieu** – « Mais… »

.

 _Sur le moment, je ne pouvais pas y croire…_

 _Alexis n'a pas pu… Il n'a pas pu se faire avoir… Ce n'est pas possible ! Je m'approchai des exorcistes et leur demandai… »_

.

 **Mathieu** – « Où est-il ?! »

 **Yukio** – « Calmez-vous, Mathieu… »

 **Mathieu** – « Je veux savoir où il est ! »

 **Yukio** – « Dites-le… »

 **Exorciste 1** – « Derrière son stand ou plutôt dans les coulisses de celui-ci… »

.

 _Je fonçai en direction du stand ou Alexis dédicaçait, laissant en plan Stevie et les autres._

 _En m'y dirigeant, j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Je tournai légèrement la tête et aperçus une troupe de démons et de zombies qui me pourchassait._

 _Apeuré, je me stoppai nette, cherchai après un objet, n'importe quoi, pour me défendre et m'emparai d'une chaise._

 _J'attendis qu'ils se rapprochent encore un peu pour les attaquer et lorsqu'ils furent à ma portée, je frappai mes ennemis aussi fort que possible._

 _Cependant, tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu._

 _L'un d'entre eux, un chien noir, me mordît à la cheville droite et je tombai à genoux au sol tandis que ses camarades se rapprochaient dangereusement de moi._

 _Je me relevai, puis reculai mais pas suffisamment pour m'en échapper._

 _Soudainement, alors que l'un de ces humains à moitié décomposés s'apprêtait à me plaquer au mur du couloir pour me dévorer, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus arriva et le massacra avec son katana._

 _Elle se plaça entre nous, dos à moi, et les élimina en peu de temps à l'aide de son arme, certes, mais aussi en les brûlant._

 _Cela fait, elle rangea son sabre, marcha en ma direction et, à pein de moi, elle me tendit la main._

 _Je relevai les yeux vers elle et remarquai qu'il s'agissait de la même fille que tout à l'heure. Je la dévisageai pendant quelques secondes, la voyant me sourire._

 _Qu'est-ce que je la trouvais belle… Elle avait un visage plutôt ovale, de magnifiques yeux bleus clairs, un nez de taille moyenne, une fine bouche et une peau aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine._

 _Elle semblait être aussi grande que moi, elle ne revêtait pas l'un des uniformes que j'ai vus précédemment._

 _Elle portait un T-shirt entièrement noir avec des manches en dentelle, de grands bas en fils croisés, une jupe noire simple, des bottines noires aussi avec des semelles compensées de quatre ou cinq centimètres de hauteur, un collier avec une croix en argent inversée en guise de pendentif et deux petites chaînes sur les côtés, un bracelet en cuir noir avec une tête de mort en argent aux yeux rouges et des chaînettes autour et un bandeau rouge sang au cours du bras autour du bras droit._

 _Je pris sa main et me remis debout avant de tomber à nouveau un terre, ma blessure saignant de plus en plus tout en me faisant de plus en plus mal._

 _Elle posa mon bras gauche derrière sa nuque et m'aida à tenir sur mes pieds._

 _On fit quelques pas avant de se mettre à l'abri dans les coulisses de la scène de concerts._

 _Elle s'empara de son foulard qui était suspendu à son cou et banda ma plaie avec après l'avoir nettoyée avec un peu d'eau provenant d'une bouteille située non loin de là où nous étions._

 _Je l'observais, appliquant ses soins avec douceur et dans un silence que je rompis bien vite…_

.

 **Mathieu** – « Merci… »

 **Femme** – « De ? »

 **Mathieu** – « De m'avoir sauvé et de vous occuper de moi »

 **Femme** – _(souriant)_ « De rien !... Après tout, je ne fais que mon travail et obéir aux ordres »

 **Mathieu** – « Peut-être mais pour moi, c'était important de vous le dire »

 **Femme** – « Bah merci… Ça me touche. A part ça, vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez seul dans les couloirs ? Vous n'étiez pas avec Yukio normalement ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Si mais… Un exorciste a retrouvé mon pote Alexis qui a été blessé par l'une de ces choses immondes. Comme je suis inquiet, je me suis enfui pour le rejoindre mais je me suis fait attraper et la suite, vous la connaissez »

 **Femme** – « Alexis ? »

 **Mathieu** – « LinksTheSun si vous voulez »

 **Femme** – « Ah oui !... Juste !... »

 **Mathieu** – « ….. »

.

 _Au même moment, je m'attendais à des reproches ou un sermon de sa part mais à ma grande surprise…_

.

 **Femme** – « Je comprends votre réaction… Si vous voulez, je peux vous y amener »

 **Mathieu** – « Vous êtes sérieuse ?! »

 **Femme** – « Absolument, oui »

 **Mathieu** – « C'est génial ! Merci beaucoup ! »

 **Femme** – « Criez moins fort, s'il vous plaît… »

 **Mathieu** – « Désolé »

.

 _A mon plus grand étonnement, elle accepta de m'y accompagner._

 _Heureux de sa réponse, je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras en la remerciant._

 _Elle me répondit de sa douce voix…_

 _._

 **Femme** – « Il n'y a pas de quoi »

.

 _Quelques longues secondes plus tard, je me retirai et lui souris simplement._

 _Elle se leva, me tendit une nouvelle fois la main et me fit grimper sur son dos._

 _Au début, je ne voulais pas mais me força à le faire._

 _._

 **Femme** – « Où se trouve Links ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Dans les coulisses de son stand de dédicaces »

 **Femme** – « Bien compris !... Au fait, tu te souviens de mon nom ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Je crains que non mais c'est sympa que tu aies décidé de me tutoyer »

 **Femme** – _(souriant)_ « Mon vrai prénom est Angela mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Kate »

 **Mathieu** – « C'est jolis comme prénoms mais… pourquoi ? »

 **Kate** – « Merci… Pour des raisons personnelles… »

 **Mathieu** – « Je vois… »

.

 _Elle courût ensuite en direction des coulisses du stand après avoir prévenu Yukio pour le rassurer._

 _Il nous fallût une bonne dizaine de minutes pour atteindre notre destination._

 _En arrivant, on remarqua la présence de squelettes, de chevaliers blancs de la mort, de chiens noirs, zombies et d'une espèce de serpent démoniaque._

 _Alexis était encerclé par eux, le serpent le maintenant toujours dans sa gueule au niveau du cou._

 _De plus, d'autres corps étaient au sol et semblaient être morts._

 _Kate se redressa, me déposa plus loin à l'abri, dégaina son katana et fonça vers les monstres._

 _Elle abattît son arme et trancha les chevaliers en deux._

 _Les tas d'os et de chaires décomposées encore mouvantes se jetèrent sur elle mais elle les évita et les détruisît en brûlant les premiers et en décapitant les seconds après avoir planté sa lame dans leurs crânes._

 _Néanmoins, les cabots l'attaquèrent et la firent tomber à terre. L'un d'entre eux était sur le point de la mordre lorsque subitement, Yukio apparût, seul, derrière eux et les tua en leur tirant dessus._

 _Le serpent, quant à lui, décida de fuir en vitesse._

 _Le combat terminé, j'accourus vers Links qui avait vraiment l'air mal en point._

.

 **Kate** – « Merci, Yukio !... »

 **Yukio** – « Y a pas de quoi !... Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?! »

 **Kate** – « On est venu récupérer LinksTheSun »

 **Yukio** – « Je vois ça !... Tu sais que vous n'aviez pas le droit d'y aller !, et encore moins seuls »

 **Kate** – « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! »

 **Yukio** – « Peut-être mais si tu as pu venir, c'est grâce à moi donc tu fais ce que je te demande ! »

 **Kate** – « Ferme-la ! La vie d'un homme était en jeu et toi, tu préfères me préserver au lieu de me laisser accomplir mon job ?! »

 **Yukio** – « Désolé de vouloir préserver un membre de mon équipe à la place d'un vulgaire humain que l'on ne connaît même pas ! »

 **Kate** – « Que fais-tu ici alors ?! Pourquoi es-tu un exorciste ?! »

 **Yukio** – « Parce qu'on m'en a donné l'ordre et uniquement pour protéger Rin et mes proches… Les autres, je m'en fous ! »

.

 _Je me retournai pour les appeler quand je vis Kate s'avancer et gifler Yukio avant de faire demi-tour et de partir de son côté._

 _._

 **Yukio** – « …..Kate, attends ! »

.

 _Elle continua son chemin sans se retourner et ce, malgré les protestations de Yukio._

 _Je patientai quelques petites secondes, puis, lui demandai de venir…_

.

 **Mathieu** – « Yukio ? Vite !… Alexis est en train de… ! »

.

 _Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui se passait !… Alexis était juste en train de mourir sous mes yeux alors que je tentais désespérément de le réanimer._

 _Yukio me rejoignit et m'aida à le ramener à la vie pendant plusieurs minutes._

 _Sa respiration était faible,… trop faible pour que ce soit rassurant ou pour que ses jours ne soient pas en danger._

 _Yukio le prît dans ses bras, telle une princesse, alors que Rin et Stevie débarquèrent._

 _._

 **Rin** – « Yukio ?! Yukio ?!, ça va ? »

 **Yukio** – « Rin ? Stevie ? Que faites-vous ici ?! »

 **Rin** – « Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tiens ! »

 **Yukio** – « Rin… Tu étais sensé rester au QG avec Stevie !... »

 **Rin** – « Je sais mais… »

 **Yukio** – « Mais quoi ?! »

 **Rin** – « Je pensais que tu aurais eu besoin d'aide, c'est tout »

 **Yukio** – « Rin !... Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! Etant un exorciste de rang moyen 1, je pouvais me débrouiller seul »

 **Mathieu** – « Sans vouloir vous vexer, face au nombre d'ennemis, vous n'auriez pas pu faire le poids tout seul »

 **Yukio** – « Bien sûr que si !... Elle a juste fait presque tout le boulot avant que j'arrive !... »

 **Mathieu** – « Hmph… Et alors ?! C'était une raison pour l'engueuler comme vous êtes en train de le faire avec votre frère ?! »

 **Yukio** – « Elle était sensée rester avec vos fans et non à quitter son poste ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Elle n'a fait que de me sauver la vie ! Sans elle, je serai probablement dans les estomacs de ces monstres ou alors j'aurai été changé en zombie ! »

 **Yukio** – « Si vous ne vous étiez pas enfui, on n'en serait pas là ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Certes mais mon ami serait mort à l'heure actuelle ! »

 **Yukio** – « Peut-être mais on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde non plus ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Grrrrrrrrrr… »

.

 _Quand il me dit cela, je crus que j'allais lui sauter dessus et le tuer._

 _Comment ce gamin pouvait-il être exorciste en pensant des choses pareilles ?!_

 _Alors que je le tuais du regard, Rin baissa la tête et me demanda…_

 _._

 **Rin** – « La… La demoiselle qui vous a sauvé, c'était… ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Kate… Pourquoi ? »

 **Rin** – « Pour savoir… Merci »

.

 _Je… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il réagissait comme cela._

 _Il serra les poings mais ne dit rien._

 _Il me porta sur ses épaules avec l'aide de Stevie et nous montâmes rapidement et en silence vers l'abri sécurisé._

 _Yukio frappa à la porte une fois devant et la voix d'une jeune femme lui répondit…_

 _._

 **Femme** – « Oui ? »

 **Yukio** – « C'est nous ! Laisse-nous entrer, s'il te plaît »

 **Femme** – « Qui « nous » ? »

 **Yukio** – « Me fais pas chier, Shura ! Ouvre cette putain de porte et laisse-nous entrer ! »

 **Shura** – « Ok, ok… Ça va !... T'énerve pas, quat' yeux ».

 **Yukio** – « Grrrr… Ferme-la Shura ! »

.

 _La dénommée Shura ouvrît la porte et nous laissa passer avant de refermer en vitesse._

 _Stevie et Rin m'étendirent le long d'un canapé tandis que Yukio déposa Alexis sur un lit de camp._

 _Or, je ne pus m'empêcher de me lever et de m'agenouiller à ses côtés pendant que le jeune ado et la demoiselle s'occupèrent de lui._

 _._

 **Shura** – « Il a été sévèrement mordu quand même !... C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie »

 **Yukio** – « Je ne sais pas par quoi exactement il a été mordu mais ça devait être un démon suffisamment puissant pour faire cela »

 **Shura** – « Tu n'as pas vu à quoi il ressemblait ? »

 **Yukio** – « Malheureusement, non »

 **Shura** – « Mhh… »

.

 _Pendant ce temps, je réfléchissais et essayais de revoir les souvenirs de ce qu'il venait de se passer afin de leur donner un indice si possible._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, je revis des images où il était encerclé par les par les ennemis et que se tenait à lui, dans sa plaie…_

 _._

 **Mathieu** – « Un serpent ! »

 **Shura / Yukio** – « Quoi ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Je sais à quoi ressemblait le démon qui lui a fait ça ! »

 **Shura** – « Ce serait un serpent d'après toi ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Oui ! »

 **Yukio** – « Un Nâga, tu crois ? »

 **Shura** – « Possible… »

 **Mathieu** – « Il s'est taillé une fois que vous êtes arrivé »

 **Yukio** – « Il aurait eu peur de moi ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Peur ?... Non… Je crois qu'il en avait terminé, c'est tout. Et puis, s'il avait dû avoir peur de quelqu'un, ça aurait été de Kate et pas vous »

 **Yukio** – « Grrrrr… Vous me saoulez avec elle ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Peut-être mais maintenant, elle est seule et en danger à cause de vous ! »

 **Yukio** – « Kate est l'une des plus, si pas la plus puissante et compétente de nous tous alors vous allez la fermer, un point c'est tout ! »

 **Mathieu** – « J'espère pour vous que vous avez raison qu'elle n'aura rien sinon… »

 **Yukio** – « Sinon quoi ?! »

.

 _Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, ma voix changea subitement et devînt beaucoup plus rauque. Mon regard, quant à lui, devînt plus meurtrier. Le Patron prît possession de mon corps._

 _J'agrippai Yukio par le col de sa veste et le plaqua au mur avant de lui dire…_

.

 **Patron** – « Je te découpe en morceaux et je te pisse dessus ! »

.

 _La dénommée Shura s'approcha et nous sépara tant bien que mal, puis, s'interposa entre nous._

.

 **Shura** – « Vous avez fini de vous chamailler, bande de gamins ?! »

 **Yukio** – « Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Shura ! »

 **Rin** – « Elle a raison, Yukio… »

 **Yukio** – « Oh toi !, ferme-la ! Ferme-la ! Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner, compris ?! Tu désobéis aux ordres !, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et tout alors t'es gentil mais tu te tais ! »

 **Rin** – « … »

 **Shura** – « Yukio ! Ça suffit ! Tente de sauver le jeune homme au lieu de t'engueuler avec tout le monde ! Quant à vous,… »

.

 _Elle continua son petit discours mais je m'en foutais… Tout ce dont je voulais, c'était de la retrouver ainsi qu'Antoine._

 _J'étais très inquiet pour eux car ça faisait des heures que je n'avais plus de nouvelles d'eux et pour tout vous avouer, je commençais à craindre le pire._

 _Je me relevai, allai vers le canapé et m'installai dedans avant de prendre mon portable et d'envoyer un message Antoine en espérant qu'il me réponde._

 _Il devait être passé 16h30 quand cela fut fait._

 _Ensuite, trois de mes amis Youtubers vinrent me rejoindre pour discuter un peu afin de se rassurer un minimum mais surtout, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et aussi pour passer le temps._

 _J'étais avec Stevie, Fred et Seb du Grenier ainsi que leur pote Krayn quand Rin vint nous rejoindre._

 _._

 **Rin** – « Euh… Votre nom est bien « Mathieu » ?... Je ne me trompe pas ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Oui, c'est bien moi !, mais tu peux me tutoyer, gamin »

 **Rin** – « Comme vous vou… Comme tu veux… Désolé »

 **Mathieu** – « Ce n'est rien. Qu'y a-t-il ?, dis-moi »

 **Rin** – « Je peux te poser une question ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Bien sûr !, voyons. Parle… Je t'écoute »

 **Rin** – « Pourquoi as-tu pris ma défense toute à l'heure ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Je n'ai pas aimé la manière comme il t'a traité, c'est tout… »

 **Rin** – « Ah… »

 **Mathieu** – « Tu es bien son frère à ce que tu nous as dit ? »

 **Rin** – « Oui, oui »

 **Mathieu** – « Raison de plus pour qu'il n'ait pas à te manquer de respect »

 **Rin** – « Je… Je vois… M…Merci… »

 **Mathieu** – « …. C'est de sa faute si Kate s'est enfuie… »

 **Rin** – « Je sais… Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il… Il n'est même pas fichu de sauver quelqu'un et il se permet de sermonner ceux qui sont meilleurs que lui ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Dont toi ? »

 **Rin** – « Me concernant, il… Il est jaloux que j'ai les mêmes pouvoirs que Satan et pas lui »

 **Mathieu** – « Mhh… »

 **Rin** – « Son corps est trop faible pour les supporter à ce qu'il paraît mais… C'est pas une excuse pour qu'il se comporte comme ça ! »

 **Seb** – « Il était peut-être fâché parce qu'il a eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose »

 **Rin** – « Tssss… C'est ça, ouais… »

 **Stevie** – « Il a peut-être pas tort, tu sais… »

 **Rin** – « Je m'en fous ! Il en a pas le droit ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Qui est le plus vieux de vous deux ? »

 **Rin** – « Nous sommes jumeaux mais je suis sorti le premier »

 **Mathieu** – « Quel âge ? »

 **Rin** – « 16 ans »

 **Mathieu** – « Je dois admettre que je suis surpris… »

 **Rin** – « Surpris de ? »

 **Mathieu** – « De ton niveau de compétences et surtout, de ta puissance alors que tu es si jeune »

 **Rin** – « Ah ?!... Euh… Merci… Mais vous savez… Yukio se débrouille pas trop mal non plus vu qu'il est le plus jeune exorciste de toute la confrérie japonaise »

 **Mathieu** – « Ah bon ?! »

 **Rin** – « Oui »

 **Mathieu** – _(esquissant un léger sourire)_ « Tu vas rire mais… Je vous envie un peu… »

 **Rin** – « Pourquoi ça ? »

 **Fred** – « Tu es fou ou quoi ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Non,… Pas plus que ce que je le suis déjà »

 **Fred** – « On dirait pourtant »

 **Mathieu** – « Très drôle, Fred… »

 **Fred** – « Bah quoi ?! »

 **Mathieu** – « Rien ! Laisse tomber ! »

 **Rin** – « C'est quoi cette histoire que tu es fou ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Je suis schizophrène »

 **Rin** – « Schizophrène ? »

 **Mathieu** – « J'ai plusieurs personnalités en moi »

 **Rin** – « Hein ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Je possède plusieurs personnalités qui sont dans ma tête et qui font que, parfois, je me comporte, agis ou parle différemment qu'en temps normal »

 **Rin** – « Aaaaaaaaaah… Tu en as combien en tout ? »

 **Fred** – « Hahahahahaha… On ne les compte plus depuis un bon moment »

 **Mathieu** – « ….. »

 **Rin** – « Tu en as tant que ça ?! »

 **Seb** – « Il en a plus d'une dizaine »

 **Rin** – « Autant ?! »

 **Mathieu** – « Malheureusement, oui… »

 **Rin** – « Pourquoi « malheureusement » ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Parce que j'ai du mal à les gérer et que j'en ai marre de devoir les supporter tout seul… Je veux qu'on me les retire mais d'un autre côté, ils me tiennent compagnie et je me sens moins seul »

 **Geek** – « Pourquoi tu nous aimes pas, Mathieu ? », _de sa voix triste_

 **Mathieu** – « Parce que vous rendez la vie impossible ! »  
 **Geek** – « Maiiiiiis… »

 **Mathieu** – « Fous-moi la paix, Geek ! »

 **Hippie** – « Sois peace, gros »

 **Mathieu** – « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus !... »

 **Hippie** – « Les coccinelles sont des coléoptères ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Tssss »

 **Hippie** – « Dorsale océanique ! »

 **Mathieu** – « La ferme !... Vous me fatiguez… »  
 **Patron** – « Tu veux que je te remettre en forme, gamin ?! »

 **Mathieu** – « Raaaaaaah ! Dégagez de ma tête et laissez-moi ! »

 **Patron** – « Tu vas te calmer ou alors c'est moi qui te calme ! »

 **Mathieu** – « ….. »

 **Patron** – « Mhh… Ça va !... J'ai compris… »

 **Mathieu** – « …. »

 **Rin** – « Je suis désolé que tu doives subir cela »

 **Mathieu** – « Ce n'est rien, laisse… »

.

 _Il baissa la tête et retourna dans son coin avant que ce soit au tour de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses de venir près de nous._

 _Alors qu'elle s'approchait, je la regardai de la tête aux pieds._

 _Elle avait de longs cheveux roses aux pointes blondes attachés en une queue de cheval, des yeux mauves, un fin nez et une fine bouche, de gros boobs, un simple soutien-gorge rose foncé, comme sa chevelure, des tatouages étranges sur sa poitrine et son ventre, un mini short en jeans avec une ceinture blanche en cuir, des bas blancs opaques allant jusqu'au milieu des coulisses, de grandes bottes en cuir noires ainsi que la veste des exorcistes ouverte avec le badge au niveau de son cœur._

 _Elle arriva et se tint debout à ma droite._

 _._

 **Shura** – « Je peux te parler ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Bien sûr »

 **Shura** – « En privé »

 **Mathieu** – « Oui… Je vous suis »

.

 _Je m'assis dans le siège, m'appuyai dessus pour me lever et ainsi me mettre debout sur mon unique jambe valide._

.

 **Shura** – « Ça va aller ? »

 **Mathieu** – « J'ai le choix ?! »

 **Shura** – « En une certaine manière, oui… »

 **Mathieu** – « Bah nan !... Nan !... Nan !, ça ne va pas mais je n'ai pas le choix de faire aller »

 **Shura** – « J'imagine que ça doit être dur pour vous »

 **Mathieu** – « Dur ?! Dur ?! Vous plaisantez ?! Vous êtes encore très gentille en disant ça ! »

 **Shura** – « ….. »

 **Mathieu** – « J'ai mon meilleur ami qui a disparu !, mon autre pote qui est potentiellement aux abords de la mort !, et la fille qui m'intéresse s'est barrée à cause de ce merdeux de binoclard !... Elle est sûrement en danger par sa faute ! Sans compter que son frère lui sauve le cul la première fois et ensuite, il s'inquiète pour lui mais tout ce dont il gagne, c'est de se faire engueuler et rabaisser devant tous ceux présents ! »

 **Shura** – « Je comprends ton point de vue mais… »

 **Mathieu** – « Mais quoi ?! Mais quoi ?! »

 **Shura** – _(soupirant)_ « Il veut juste le bien de tout le monde mais c'est juste qu'il s'y prend mal pour le dire ou pour le montrer »

 **Mathieu** – « Ce n'est pas une raison de… ! »

.

 _Soudainement, son téléphone sonna et elle m'interrompit d'un geste de la main avant de décrocher et répondre…_

 _._

 **Shura** – « Allô ?! »

 **Exorciste** – « … »

 **Shura** – « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

 **Exorciste** \- « … »

 **Shura** – « Bougez pas ! On arrive ! »

 **Exorciste** \- « … »

 **Shura** – « On fait vite ! »

.

 _Elle raccrocha, baissa la tête, m'observa, l'air désolé,…_

 _._

 **Shura** – « On a un problème… »

 **Mathieu** – « Quel genre de problème ?! »

.

 _Quand elle prononça ces mots, j'étais… j'étais encore plus inquiet qu'avant, voire mort d'inquiétude._

 _Devais-je craindre le pire pour Antoine et Kate? Oui !, je suppose…_

 _Alors qu'ellel était sur le point de me révéler ce qui se passait, ou en partie du moins, qu'un autre téléphone sonna. C'était celui de Sébastien. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil et ajouta…_

 _._

 **Seb** – « C'est Bob !... Il a retrouvé Antoine et Nyo pas loin du stand de ce dernier. Ils sont sains et saufs. Il les a trouvés planqués dans une armoire.

Cependant, ils sont encerclés par les démons et les zombies »

 **Shura** – « Je vois… Rin !, vas-y »

 **Rin** – « Je vais encore me faire engueuler par Yukio »

 **Shura** – « Yukio est occupé, Rin. Quant à moi, je dois aller aider l'équipe 25 qui m'a appelée en urgence »

 **Rin** – _(soupire)_ « J'y vais !... »

 **Femme** – « Te fatigue pas, gamin !… Je vais aller les sauver moi-même »

 **Rin** \- « Qui es-tu ? »

 **Femme** – « Ça te regarde ?! »

 **Rin** – « Vu qu'on va travailler ensemble, oui »

 **Femme** – « Tssss… Laisse tomber, tu veux. Tu n'es pas de mon rang et tu n'es pas apte à jouer dans la cour des grands »

 **Shura** – « Tu serais surprise de voir à quel point il est puissant »

 **Femme** – « Mouais… Meg ?! Tu viens ?! »

 **Meg** – « Tu m'as appelée, Jo ? »

 **Jo** – « Oui ! On a une mission, viens ! »

 **Meg** – « Je te suis ! »

 **Jo** – « Gamin, tu viens ?! »

 **Rin** – « Tu as besoin de moi, maintenant ?! »

 **Jo** – « Me fait pas chier, tu veux ! »

 **Rin** – « Tssssss… J'arrive… »

.

 _Quelques secondes après, Rin se leva, prit son paquet rouge contenant son sabre et suivît les deux jeunes filles en direction du lieu indiqué par Bob._

 _Quant à moi, j'observais, ou plutôt je vivais ce qui se déroulait mais sans rien pouvoir faire afin de changer les choses positivement._

 _J'assistais aux événements en tant que simple spectateur._

 _Je pointai mon regard vers la demoiselle, une expression à la fois sérieuse et inquiète sur le visage, et lui posai la question…_

 _._

 **Mathieu** – « Votre intervention !… Ça concerne Kate, c'est ça ?! »

 **Shura** – « Je ne peux rien te dire »

 **Mathieu** – « Répondez à ma question ! Est-ce que ça concerne Kate, oui ou non ?! »

.

 _Elle penche la tête vers le bas et soupira avant de dire…_

 _._

 **Shura** – « Oui… »

.  
.

.

.

.

.

Review ? Vote ? Partage ? :)


End file.
